


The “Joys” of Family Gatherings

by princess_schez



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 2012 drabble challenge on spn_bigpretzel. The prompt was "WTF is this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The “Joys” of Family Gatherings

Metatron looked around the gathering, shaking his head in disbelief. _This_ was the Holy Host? _These_ were Heaven’s representatives? Father forgive him, but they were all screwed.

Uriel was in a disagreement with Zachariah, Gabriel was proposing a food fight with Michael, and to make matters worse, Lucifer had “invited” himself over and was currently antagonizing Anna and Raphael with his rendition of how the Nativity “really” happened.

Metatron now understood why humans drank. He needed one himself.

A hand reached over, handing him a glass of something. “Wtf is this?” Metatron asked.

“Some sanity in a glass,” smiled Lucifer.


End file.
